


A Valentine's Surprise

by raincoats_in_summer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raincoats_in_summer/pseuds/raincoats_in_summer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day spells out romance and first love at 221B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Valentine's Surprise

Sherlock entered the living room with a great deal of charisma. He walked smoothly up to John and announced, "We're going on a date." 

John looked up from the computer where he had been typing up the blog entry from the week before. His eyes met Sherlock's with a sense of bewilderment. 

"Sorry?" He said. 

"We're going on a date." Sherlock said yet again. 

"Umm. You can't just tell someone that they're going on a date with you." 

"Evidently, you can. I just did so."

"You did. But you can't just tell someone and expect them to be ok with it." John said as he grasped for an idea of what Sherlock was implying. 

Sherlock sighed, why did people have to be so hard? "We're going on a date. It's for a case I'm working on." Sherlock said. 

"That seems more believable. What time?" 

"7:00 at Rigatona. You ought to dress up nicely." Sherlock answered before he walked over to the couch, so far the plan was going perfectly. 

***

The two flatmate's showed up at Rigatona, a restaurant who's owner Sherlock hadn't helped. It was fancy, but not lavish, more of a higher simplicity. The walls were black chalkboard paint with elegant writing. The tables were dark wood with matching chairs. A few couples sat, drinking wine and eating fancy dishes. 

John leaned over to his "date". "This all seems rather fancy, what criminal would come here?"

"One who's showing up at 7:30. We need to appear to already be eating. Now act natural." Sherlock said as a waitress came up to them. 

"Hello. Table for two?" She asked, even though she already knew the answer. 

"Yes." Sherlock answered confidently. The woman then led them to a table in the far back. 

"Here you are. And our special today is the 2001 Chardonnay." She said before leaving the two in silence. 

Sherlock quickly filled John in on the details of the "case." They were trying to catch a woman who had killed her lover. 

After doing so, a couple came in, a woman with a lilac dress, accompanied by an older man who wore a grey suit. Once they sat down, Sherlock quickly engaged flirt mode. 

Flirt mode entailed Sherlock doing a series of romantic things, this included asking John stupid personal questions, staring him lovingly in the eye, and holding his hand from across the table. The couple, however, took no notice and chatted quietly. 

"John, it isn't working. I need you to kiss me." Sherlock whispered. 

"What? I'm not kissing you!" John quietly hissed. 

"You've got to." Sherlock said in a false panicked voice. 

"No." John said stubbornly. 

Sherlock stared at him with puppy eyes that John just couldn't resist. 

"Fine." John grudgingly agreed. Thus, Sherlock leaned in and planted his lips on John. John sat with wide eyes that eventually fluttered closed, for some reason he didn't understand, he was rather enjoying this. 

After a few seconds of light kissing, John pulled back so that he could get a look at the couple. 

"I really don't think they care." John said, in a bit of a haze from the romance he'd just received from his best friend. 

"I know." Sherlock said.

"You're a dick." John said as he leaned in for another kiss. This time it only took a second or two, but those were the few happiest seconds of Sherlock's year. 

"You know we still have about forty five minutes left of our date?" John asked. 

"I know. I want you to get to know me. You get twenty questions that I must answer truthfully." Sherlock responded, quite pleased with his idea for the date.

"Ok. First one, how much would you give to be a pirate?" 

"Who told you about that? It was Mycroft wasn't it?" 

"Yes. Now answer the bloody question." 

"I'd probably give up the red dressing gown." Sherlock answered. 

"Really, hmm. Not a lot." 

"I've outgrown that. Next question." 

John fired eighteen more questions, ranging from his first kiss (which had been a few minutes ago) to his favorite animal (bees). 

"One more question." Sherlock said as they waited for the check. 

"How long?" John asked. 

"How long what?" 

"How long have you liked me?"

"Since the day Mike Stamford showed up at St. Bart's with you." Sherlock answered as the waitress came round with the check. "Now I get to ask a question." 

"What? You know everything." John remarked. 

"How long?" Sherlock asked. John opened his eyes and stared a the consulting detective. 

"The day you took the swan dive off Saint Bart's. The day you died." John answered as they prepared to leave. 

"Thank you," Sherlock said as he moved over to kiss John on the temple. 

John blushed, and they left the restaurant. "Just so you know I was going to suggest the same. It is Valentines day." John told Sherlock as they walked down the quiet London road. 

"Really? I honestly didn't know that." Sherlock said, forcing a smile from himself. 

"Of course you knew that. There are roses in your room." John then grasped for Sherlock's gigantic hand. 

"Good deduction," Sherlock said, letting his hand slip into John's, "good deduction." 

The two walked down the road, hand in hand as a brisk London breeze chilled everyone except for the new found couple.


End file.
